El número
by writternyc
Summary: Una mirada distinta al 4x11 y las esperanzas que todos tenían en el día de la boda de Ryan. Historia corta. Espero que os guste.


**Un número**

A Castle le dio literalmente un vuelco el corazón cuando Beckett se ofreció a bailar con Espo en la boda de Ryan si las compañeras de universidad de Jenny no le hacían caso.

\- No te preocupes Espo, yo voy sola – dijo ella y él creyó morir.

Desde que ella le dijo que había roto con Josh, intentaba seguir de cerca su vida privada para estar al día y averiguar si se sentía interesada por otro hombre. Y hasta ese momento desconocía el detalle de si llevaría o no un acompañante en la boda de Ryan, porque realmente la detective Beckett era muy celosa con la privacidad de su vida.

Respiró aliviado. Algún día tendría que dar el paso para confesarle que él quería ser ese hombre que la acompañase siempre, el hombre que siempre fuese de su mano. Si no temiese que la amistad y el equipo que ambos formaban en ese momento se podrían ver totalmente destruidas si ella le rechazaba, se hubiese atrevido a confesárselo el mismo día que ella le admitió haber cortado con Josh. Sonrió al recordar como ella se lo dijo en mitad de la calle dejándole plantado allí mismo con la boca medio abierta y cruzando deprisa hasta el pequeño parque frente a la librería. Y como él la siguió como un perrillo corriendo a su lado, interesado de nuevo, ilusionado al ver que podría tener una oportunidad que creía totalmente perdida.

En cuanto a la boda de Ryan, había estado hasta en tres ocasiones a punto de pedirle que fuesen juntos, pero al final cada vez que lo iba a mencionar, le venía a la mente los bailes de graduación del instituto y le parecía demasiado ñoño y adolescente pedírselo. Eso por no hablar de lo mal que se sentiría si ella, ante su pregunta, le miraba con cara extraña y le confesaba que iría acompañada. Y es que, mirándolo como él lo miraba, a Kate Beckett no le costaría ni cinco minutos encontrar un hombre dispuesto a acompañarla a cualquier sitio. Aunque se tratase de un funeral.

Entonces Ryan le preguntó por su acompañante. Y él quiso probar si ella tendría algún interés por él.

\- Castle, Jenny me ha dicho que has confirmado un acompañante.

\- Sí – dijo él intentando quitarle importancia.

\- ¿Llevarás acompañante? – preguntó de inmediato Beckett.

Entonces Castle supo que tenía que mejorar el regalo previsto al irlandés. Había hecho la pregunta exacta en el instante preciso.

Y quiso jugar con ella. No en vano era un buen jugador de póker que sabía captar las caras y gestos de sus contrincantes. Y era el momento de halagar y mencionar los encantos de su hija para adivinar por donde saldría su compañera.

Entonces volvió a morirse en vida. Observó a su compañera fruncir ligeramente el ceño, y esa vena que atravesaba su frente se dejó ver, como cada vez que algo la preocupaba o enfadaba. Evidentemente no quiso meter la pata y hacer como estaba seguro que haría Espo, dejar llevar más lejos la situación para dar celos, y acabó confesando casi de inmediato que su acompañante no era ni más ni menos que su propia hija.

Y entonces la vena de Beckett desapareció de su frente, relajándose de nuevo y a él ese gesto le pareció totalmente adorable.

El caso del asesinato de aquel tío que cayó desnudo sobre el vendedor ambulante de fruta, se fue complicando y durante horas temió que el gran día de Ryan se viniese abajo y se cancelase la boda en cuanto el rubio descubriese que su futura mujer había sido una conquista mas de aquel Don Juan que no había dudado en incluirla en su cuaderno de bitácora con anotaciones que sin duda ponían en evidencia las excelencias amatorias de Jenny.

Entonces otra frase pronunciada por su compañera le hizo volar hasta las más esponjosas y dulces nubes.

\- Castle, si nosotros nos fuésemos a casar, ¿Te gustaría saber todos los hombres con los que me he acostado?

Y aunque supo reaccionar a tiempo soltando un "¿Todos?" la realidad es que la remota posibilidad de que por la mente de su compañera hubiese pasado la idea de que ambos pudiesen llegar a casarse, le había producido un agradable y gran revuelo en el interior de su estómago. Entonces llegó el momento de intentar saber más…

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando el número?

\- Tú me dices el tuyo y yo te digo el mío.

\- Hombres. Todos queréis saber, pero en realidad no queréis hacerlo…

Y él supo que ella estaba en lo cierto. Que ella dijese un número sólo haría que se sintiese mal sabiendo que él no sumaba en esa cifra.

Finalmente resolvieron el caso con la suficiente antelación para poder disfrutar de la boda de Ryan con total libertad de horarios. Gates había sido generosa y les había dado tanto a Espo como a Beckett dos días libres además del de la boda de su compañero. El escritor había acogido la noticia con más alegría que los propios interesados.

\- Vaya Castle – le dijo Beckett sin separar la vista del informe que tenía que rellenar si quería irse a casa para disfrutar de esos tres días libres – ni que Gates te obligase a venir aquí todos los días.

\- Bueno, en realidad no me gustaría tener que salir corriendo de la boda para acompañarte a ver un cadáver…

\- Claro – aseguró ella sin dejar de escribir.

Castle reprimió una sonrisa. Ahora tenía un objetivo claro. Se las apañaría como fuese para alargar lo máximo posible la velada tras el enlace y mucho más después de saber que Alexis no sería su acompañante. Pero ese detalle no iba a decírselo a la detective, ya lo haría en el último momento, cuando la salvase de sentarse en la mesa de solteros, como marcaba la tradición, para ser su acompañante y tomase el lugar de Alexis en la misma mesa en la que se sentaría Espo con su acompañante sorpresa, o Lanie con ese súper médico.

Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Kate levantó la mirada de sus informes para decirle adiós con una sonrisa que él quiso interpretar como una señal de que ella también estaba deseando verle en aquella boda… Quién sabía…

Al día siguiente, Alexis le colocaba una flor blanca en el ojal de la chaqueta de su padre.

\- Perfecta – aseguró la chica alejándose un par de pasos para mirarle

\- ¿Qué tal me ves?

\- Estás guapísimo.

\- ¿A que sí? – preguntó entusiasmado.

\- Si hoy no conquistas a Beckett ya no…

\- ¿Cómo dices…?

Castle se quedó paralizado.

\- Vamos papá… - suavizó la chica – Todos sabemos lo que pasa entre vosotros… Menos vosotros, claro…

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con cara de susto.

\- Papá… - le regañó ella.

El escritor asintió.

\- ¿Entonces? No te molesta si ella y yo…

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

\- Soy tu padre y quizá…

\- Quizá tenga ganas de ver cómo dejas de perseguirla como un tonto a todas partes y os dais la oportunidad de ser felices.

Castle abrazó a su hija.

\- Estás genial – le dijo la chica – y ahora será mejor que yo también vaya a arreglarme o llegaré tarde a mi cita…

\- Alexis…

\- Lo sé… Tranquilo – le cortó antes de oír la charla que seguramente su padre le iba a soltar ante su cita.

Cuando entró a la antesala de la iglesia, Castle la buscó con la mirada. Hasta que oyó su nombre y se giró para mirarla.

En ese momento se quedó sin habla. La observó con aquel sencillo pero elegante vestido, apenas maquillada, con el pelo suelto y aquellos infinitos tacones que hacían que pareciese más alta y estilizada, si eso era posible. Ella se acercó deprisa y le dedico una de las mejores sonrisas que él recordaba.

Intentó disimular su alegría cuando le dijo que Alexis le había abandonado por ir a un concierto con un nuevo amigo y memorizó su cara cuando ella recibió la noticia, acordando de mutuo acuerdo que se harían compañía durante las siguientes horas.

Y después el mundo desapareció de su alrededor, cuando Beckett, con una graciosa mueca de su cara, le aseguró que quizá su tercera boda podría ser en realidad la última y acertada. Y cuando tendió su brazo para que ella le acompañase hasta el lugar que tenían asignado en la iglesia, se imaginó por un momento que eran ellos los que recorrían aquel pasillo para decir el si quiero.

El escritor intentó demostrar que estaría para ella incondicionalmente y cuando le tendió su pañuelo para que ella conservase su maquillaje amenazado por aquella lagrimilla que ella no pudo evitar soltar emocionada por la alegría al ver a su compañero, lo hizo sin mirarla, para que no se sintiese cohibida o avergonzada.

Se intentó comportar como el perfecto acompañante, no dejándola ni un momento sola, pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Comieron, hablaron, rieron, bailaron, bebieron… Pero nada de lo que él había imaginado, había ocurrido. Nada había avanzado entre ellos.

Y cuando los invitados comenzaron a retirarse y apenas quedaban unos cuantos, la observó deshacerse de sus zapatos durante un instante moviendo los dedos de sus pies, y comprendió que había llegado el momento de ser un caballero y acompañarla hasta su casa.

\- Beckett… Creo que… ¿Te llevo a casa?

\- ¿Has venido en coche Castle?

El asintió. Aunque le gustaba conducir su Ferrari, en realidad había alquilado un coche con chófer al que mandó un mensaje para que fuese a buscarles.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos ella le cogió del brazo mientras se encaminaban a la puerta.

\- ¿Te importa? – preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa de él – No creo que pueda dar un paso más… - dijo señalando sus tacones.

\- En absoluto – dijo aprovechando para acariciar su mano.

Ella le miró sonriendo cuando él abrió la puerta trasera de la elegante berlina que les esperaba fuera.

\- No sería adecuado conducir ebrio… ¿No? – se disculpó.

\- No Castle – contestó ella - no lo sería…

Se acomodaron en los asientos traseros y el escritor se encargó de darle la dirección del apartamento de su compañera al chófer que se incorporó al tráfico. El silencio era dueño del vehículo.

\- Kate… ¿Y si…? – preguntó

\- ¿Qué?

Castle tomó aire.

\- ¿Te apetece una última copa? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Castle…

Él no dejó que terminase la frase, levantó la mano sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Otro día quizás… Estás cansada.

Ella asintió.

El resto del camino trascurrió en silencio. Él avergonzado por el rechazo. Ella sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

Cuando el chófer paró el coche frente al portal de la detective, él se apresuró a salir primero y tenderle la mano para ayudar a que ella lo hiciera. Hizo un gesto al conductor para que esperase allí y la tendió el brazo para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Kate, con un gesto serio, se aferró a él y buscó sus llaves en el pequeño bolso mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta.

\- Bueno Kate – dijo cuando llegaron al portal – ha sido un placer ser tu acompañante. Y creo que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente antes pero… Estás preciosa.

Ella le sonrió y agachó la mirada en un gesto que a él le pareció tímido y embarazoso.

\- Castle… Yo…

Él, algo dolido, se mantuvo en silencio dejando que ella explicase lo que quería decir.

\- No sé si… - continuó ella

La miró intentando descifrarla.

\- No sé si te apetece subir y tomar esa copa cuando me haya librado de… - dijo mirándose los pies.

\- Claro… - contestó con un hilo de voz.

Kate le tendió las llaves y él abrió la puerta dejándola pasar confundido. Algo en su interior le dijo que debía de andar con pies de plomo y no asustarla.

Salieron del incómodo silencio del ascensor y él se adelantó un paso abriéndole la puerta de su apartamento, pero sin cruzarla.

Kate le miró extrañada.

\- Creo que… Podemos dejar para otro día… Estás cansada.

Ella asintió, ruborizada y se acercó para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

\- Gracias Castle.

El escritor sonrió y dio media vuelta, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y dirigiéndose al ascensor mientras a su espalda oía como la puerta del apartamento de la mujer de su vida se cerraba.

Entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la planta baja.

Pero cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse, una mano impidió que terminase de hacerlo y cuando descubrió que era ella la que lo había impedido, su corazón comenzó a latir totalmente desbocado.

Y el resto sucedió a cámara rápida. Ella le tomó por la corbata, tirando de él y obligándole a salir del pequeño cubículo.

\- El número – dijo sin más mirándole fijamente – es uno Castle… Uno.

\- ¿Uno? – preguntó sin entenderla.

\- Me preguntaste mi número – le aclaró y él entendió a que se estaba refiriendo.

\- Uno… Afirmó él mirándola fijamente… ¿En serio?

Ella asintió y el carraspeó intentando aclararse la garganta. La observó un instante, se había deshecho de los tacones y quedaba a más baja altura que él.

\- Bueno por mi parte yo…

\- Una – le cortó ella ante el asombro del escritor.

\- ¿Una?

\- A partir de hoy – le dijo acercándose y elevando la cabeza ligeramente para mirarle.

Entonces él no pudo resistirlo más, pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de la detective, atrayéndola hacia él y tras acercarse lentamente a sus labios, la besó.

\- A partir de hoy – repitió sin saber lo que decía el escritor, cuando ambos se separaron.

\- Uno – dijo ella – porque eres el único que estará en mi vida, una porque no habrá otra mujer en la tuya.

\- Uno… - repitió él agachándose para tomarla en sus brazos – Me gusta ese número… - dijo besándola y caminando hacia el apartamento.


End file.
